Heartbreak Syndrome: Volume 1
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: A soul-wrenching crossover of Sailor Moon, Gundam, Tokyo Ghoul and a few others mixed in a cauldron of sadness, sexuality, dark comedy; and some anime feels that are sure to leave you a bit more alive after you read the first volume!


**Heartbreak** **Syndrome**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **A New Kind Of Sickness…**_

 **#01:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome pt. I**

 **S** he had been in the hospital bed for weeks now, the feelings had simply overwhelmed her… She was paralyzed and she couldn't even eat. Her ghoul eye glistened with bloody tears, as she lie in the bed thinking deeply. _I am so hopeless, if you wrote a story about me it wouldn't be an action or romance or comedy… It would be a tragedy… My life has no meaning, I'm just a hermit lost in the darkness… A NEET without the tools to be one, just a Lain… A lost lane on the highway, that no-one but drunk teens go down to get slaughtered. Huhh, it's a good thing they have hospital for ghouls like me in Anteiku… The half-breeds that didn't make it._ She thought, "Hmm?" She lifted an eyebrow, noticing an investigator with spiky hair and a stun-gun in his holster… _Probably not here to see me…_ She turned back to the ceiling, where she had been gazing and closed her eyes preparing to fall asleep. "Excuse me," His voice gently awoke her, as she turned to him blinking her eyes lightly… "I need to ask you some questions." Kogami Shinya explained, "The cafeteria is two doors down to your left…" She explained, abruptly… "No, no it's about the ghoul-attacks that have been happening around Anteiku lately." Kogami chuckled, lightly. "Oh, are you going to arrest me?" Skye asked, her eyes dimming in their light… "Not yet, I just need to know where you were three weeks ago in Kyoto, Japan?" He asked, carefully leaning against her bed and pulling out a small notebook and pen. "I was… I was on a date with Kaneki Ken and I had almost been eaten by him; the next thing I remember I was here…" She explained, "Do you remember anything about the night of November 21st, 2014?" He asked, seemingly taking notes. "Well I remember it was really rainy, we went to a Books-A-Million and on my way home that's where he attacked me…" Skye nodded. _She's telling the truth…_ Kogami's keen sense of smell, hunted out her innocence. "Am I getting arrested?" She asked, fearfully… "No. Do you want to be arrested?" He chuckled, jokingly. "Huhh? Nuhh – Nuhh – No! I…" She replied, awkwardly… "Don't worry, I just need to follow up this information with my colleagues… Thank you for your time." Kogami replied, a soft smirk on his lips. "Um, Mister…" Skye asked, gently grabbing the wrist-band of his dark navy blue jacket… "Hmm? It's Kogami, Shinya Kogami… And what is it?" He asked, lovingly. "Oh… I…" But before Sukai could answer, her ex-boyfriend Darien Chiba walked in with a bouquet of white flowers and an engagement ring on his finger. "Never mind… It – it was nothing." She sighed, looking saddened. "Hey, don't look so down… You've got your life ahead of you, I'm sure God's got something for you in the long run." Kogami explained, gently placing his fingers on her chin and lifting it up; being careful not to mess with the oxygen thingy for the mouth… "And it's a shame, he chose such a beautiful girl to attack… I honestly think you deserve better." He winked, kissing her on the cheek causing her cheeks to warm and blush. "I'll visit you again, later kid…" Kogami smiled, softly as he began walking away; "Bye…" She gently turned and waved. "See ya…" He waved seductively and headed out as Darien came in. "Hey, Sukai…" Darien kissed her on the head, as he placed the bouquet on the table near her bed. "Hey, Darien…" Sukai nodded, a clear sadness in her tones… "So I see an engagement ring? You already engaged to Rei?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. "Yea, about that…" He began, "No, it – it's okay… No need to explain, I figured as much… Just go be happy, I'll be fine." Sukai explained, waving him away. "Look Sukai, I don't want you to go through life forever closed off just because of your disabilities…" Mamoru continued trying to explain, "Yea, thanks mom…" She snapped, getting tested… "No, Sukai I didn't mean it like that…" He tried to correct himself, "Oh really? Look just because I'm a tall, ultra-skinny, perfectly-hair-styled-ass brunette with a tight miniskirt and a C-cup doesn't mean I'm any less than! But I hope you and your wife have a happy fucking life…" Sukai burst out at him, not able to hold in her emotions. "Skye, I – "Just leave! No need to rub in your fabulous, totally smooth, totally cool new engaged life!" She shouted, sitting up only to feel him grip her wrists and stand over her. "Huhh, huhh… Sukai… You don't know the whole story, but thanks for the congratulations." He explained, panting heavily as he slowly released her wrists blushing and sat up; beginning to walk away. "You know, you'll always be the One Sailor Moon…" Mamoru explained, standing near the door in the standard-hot-anime-guy position… "Yea, thanks…" She sighed, sitting back down and listening as he shut the door and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Just my luck…" She sobbed, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

" **Y** OU WHAAT?!" Akane Tsunomori demanded, "It sounds like he did… What did he do, this time?" Kagari Shusei asked, jokingly. "He interviewed the Half-Breed Sailor Slut who was attacked by Kaneki Ken and didn't even think to write a report! Do you know how dangerous Anteiku is? She could send some of her cronies to kill you or worse eat you…" Akane exclaimed, urgently… "My sense of smell didn't act up, she's innocent. As to the person whose brutally murdering women, making paintings of them and then selling their body to places like Anteiku and Jack's!" Kogami replied, "And McDonald's," Kagari added, "And Burger King…" Shion added, "And Golden Corral…" Yayaoi added, as well! "What if she sends that four-eyed bastard?!" She (Akane) demanded, in concern. "Ginoza?" Kagari chuckled. "What did you just call me?" Ginoza turned his head sharply… "Nothing, we're just talking about the trouble Koga has gotten into now…" Shusei explained causing Kogami to shoot him a sharp pair of daggers. "What has he gotten into? Are we talking about that innocent ghoul-girl at the A.R. hospital in Anteiku?" Ginoza Nichubochika asked, "UGHLL! Isn't anybody concerned about Kogami's welfare? Am I the only one who doesn't want him to be turned into the next Golden Corral steak? By the four-eyed guy or that emo girl with Rihanna hair or even that guy with too many tattoos…" Akane continued ranting. "Look! Tsunomori, she's innocent and I stand by my belief that it wasn't this Baby-Doll… And it was Shogo Makishima! He may be working with some people from the Aorigi Tree." Kogami exclaimed, getting tested with Akane. "And that guy with the badass tattooed body is Uta; he's cool. He offered to make me a mask, I said I'll come in for measurements in two weeks." Kagari explained, "Well either way, you're NOT going over there again… Who knows what she'll do?" Tsunomori exclaimed, urgently. "AKANE! I'm seeing her again… Frankly you shouldn't have any say in the matter seeing as you're in love with the Four-Eyed Bastard in this anime!" 4th Wall Annihilation Brought To By Kogami Shinya! And now back to your regularly scheduled programming… "But – "If I want to see her, it should be my decision. And quite honestly Inspector, I'd like it if you stayed out of my personal life…" Kogami snapped, walking away after slightly gnawing at Akane's spirit.

 **#02:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome pt. II**

 **T** he next day, at A.R. hospital as Sukai was finishing her coffee intake and putting her oxygen-cap back on… "Miss Tsukino." The nurse caught her attention, "Hmm? Yes Ma'am…" She asked, curiously. "You have a visitor." The nurse started, "Did he have an engagement ring on his finger and deep blue eyes?" Skye asked, frustrated… "No ma'am, it's actually a tall man with spikey hair and ocean blue eyes. He said you met yesterday." She explained, "Oh… Kogami." She blushed a bit, "Oh I see… You can come in, Mr. Shinya!" The nurse called to him, "Thank you…" He bowed, as Sukai felt her cheeks redden at the sight of a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "So what brings you here, today?" The nurse asked, "I felt down needed to see a friendly face… A beautiful smile. And my girlfriend just dumped me." His last few words made Sukai's soul stab like a butcher knife. _At least he didn't lie…_ "You have a girlfriend?" The nurse asked, a bit disgusted. "Not anymore…" He replied, "Do you still love her?" Nurse Nina asked, coldly. "Uh, thanks Nurse Nina!" Sukai cut Kogami off before he could answer, luckily and the Nurse left glaring at Kogami… "So, how are you doing?" Kogami asked, handing her the red roses. "Thank you for the roses. I'm okay but you don't need to stay because you feel sorry for me…" Sukai explained, tears in her eyes… "What? I don't feel sorry for you… I just wanted to see you." He explained, "For no romantic reason?" She asked. "Yea, of course… You think I'd be in love right after a breakup?" He chuckled. "No, not really... Heaa, haa, haa – Kuhh – kuhh! I – I'm kuaahhh, I'm okay…" She smiled through painful coughs. "Are you sure, I can get you some of your frappuchino?" Kogami offered, as she lifted her oxygen-mask and slurped it through a long feeding tube… "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, in concern for her. "Yea, it happens all the time… I have eaten in a while." Skye explained, with a warm smile… "So, how's your investigation going?" She asked, sweetly. "Same ole, same old we have no new evidence… But it sure is nice to see your face… So tell me what's the story with you and swooshy hair?" Kogami asked. "Oh God… He's my future husband or _he was_ … I remember when I first met him, it was like I found the missing piece. I thought I had finally found love; after all the bullying, all the heartbreak, all the lies, all the cheaters… I should've known it wasn't meant to be. But boy when I first met him, it was like I had come… Not to be corny, that deep, aching, Soulwrenching feeling. Like I had finally found the One." She explained, slowly leaning back onto the bed. "It's like the feeling you get when you know even if it's the last day of your life; you'll die happy… Have you ever had that feeling?" She asked, nostalgically sighing and gazing at the ceiling longingly. "Not really…" He replied, feeling the somberness in her beautifully poetic words… "Ah, huhh… The feeling was almost indescribable, I don't know if I'll ever love again. But I know if he's happy, I guess I'll die unhappy but satisfied." She thought aloud, a bloody, red velvet tear sliding down her right cheek… "That's not fair…" Kogami sighed, "Yea…" She replied, her voice breaking. "Well you should be able to die happy." He explained, placing his hand on top of hers… "Well I don't know how much time, I have left… But thank you." She replied, her cheeks warming and reddening. She had actually much more time, than she realized… And her time with Kogami, was only just beginning! "So you promise me, you'll never visit me on romantic terms?" Sukai smiled, holding her pinky-finger out. "You have my word…" Kogami twisted his pinky around hers and they scrunched their fingers; as he said goodbye… "I'll see you soon, kid…" He explained, kissing the top of her head and heading out. "Stay safe and stay sweet…" Kogami smiled, as he put on his breakup fedora and titled it at her as he left; Nurse Nina walked in… "So, it seems he's not too heartbroken over the last girl." Nurse Nina giggled, "Yea, he probably has a lot of girls chasing him…" Skye replied, sighing… "I don't know he seemed to eyeing you…" She explained, "Well we promised each-other no romantic involvement and that's what we'll do! Besides I'm never loving on that level again…" Skye sighed, gazing back up at the ceiling.

 **N** _o romantic involvement, that was the promise I made… But it wasn't long, I found out I was dead wrong. The more I thought about her, the more I missed her… Her chocolate eye and her onyx eye with a bloodred pupil. Her innocence, her striking poetic way of speaking… She has such a pure heart, a tragic story but somehow there was hope in her "Never-Neverland" love story. I needed her in my life, she was precious to me… More precious to me, than that Darien guy. He obviously didn't have any gratitude for this fragile porcelain, Baby-Doll… Her heart was the purest, the darkest but the Light in Her Soul wasn't something to be ignored. I Loved Her, I do Love Her… I Loved Her, from the minute I saw her… Her heart, her mind, her body while it was frail and weak; it was beautiful… And her Soul, most of all. But what would she think of Hunting Dog like me? Wanting to be with her, to protect her. To take care of her… I've never felt this way about anyone… And I don't want her to die, without knowing that She Is Loved. More than she could ever imagine, more than she could ever know… That's it, I'm seeing her every day from now on and I'll stay with her in the hospital; she's too precious to leave…_ _ **"I hope you're doing this, because you feel sorry for me…";**_ _the horror of her words. Why would she be subject such thoughts? I wish I could erase her fears…_ Kogami thought, making up his mind. "You're going to WHAT?!" Ginoza demanded, "You know, I'm getting real sick of hearing people ask me that…" Kogami snapped, getting annoyed… "You can't just halt OUR investigation because YOU'RE in love with some ghoul!" Ginoza shouted. "She's NOT just some ghoul. And if you're so hell-bent on me not being with her; isolate me right now! But I think you should meet her before, you go off thinking she's a horrendous murderess ready to kill." Kogami explained… "What's going on?" Kagari asked, walking into the room. "Yea, what are you two arguing about now?" Tomomi asked, shrugging… "Looks like, we'll be visiting the A.R. hospital…" Ginoza snapped, angrily. "Ooh! Are we going to meet Koga's bae?" Kagari asked cheerfully, "No, she's not my bae." Kogami asked, confused. "And what the hell is a 'bae' anyway?" Tomomi demanded, fascinated… "It means babe or baby! And from what I can see; Koga definitely has _**thaaannnng**_ for her…" Kagari exclaimed, cheerfully. "Be quiet!" Koga growled. "Hey, I saw her… She's adorable! A total babe…" Kagari smiled, blushing… "What's going on?" Akane asked, walking in rather late on the scene! "We're going to visit Koga's ghoulfriend… You wanna come?" Shusei asked, "I'll pass, have a lot of work to do. I'm meeting up with Yayaoi to do interviews with people outside Anteiku. In the 21st Ward." Akane explained, as everyone noticed Ginoza's growing smirk. "Oh, yes. Good job, Inspector… To your work." He explained, getting back in-character… "Yes, I will… See ya' guys!" She waved, heading out. "Yea, he's sleeping with her…" Kagari thought aloud, "Totally, _he has been_ sleeping with her." Kogami agreed, "Definitely, they were having an affair before you and her actually tried dating." Tomomi's words, made everyone turn in an impressed fashion. "What? I've been around…" He explained, shrugging. "So, when do we meet your ghoulfriend?" He (Shusei) asked, cheerfully… "Well visiting hours, usually start about 2 so I guess now would be a good time." Koga explained, checking his watch it was 1:45 pm. "Well then…" Ginoza thought aloud, causing everyone to lift an eyebrow. "What is it?" Kogami asked, "What? Oh I was just saying that for dramatic effect…" He explained, causing everyone to facepalm. "You never change." Tomomi sighed, facepalming.

 **#03:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome pt. III**

 **F** inally later that same afternoon, as Sukai was slurping her frappuchino… "Miss Tsukino," Nurse Nina walked in. "Yes, Nurse?" She asked, slowly pulling the feeding down from out of her mouth and watching as Nurse Nina helped her get her oxygen-mask back on. "Your friend, Shinya is here… And he brought visitors." She explained. "Oh…" Sukai blushed, a bit fearful… "They are his coworkers, I can tell them to leave if you'd like." Nina explained, offering to help. "No, no… They can come in." Sukai agreed, a fear glistening in her dark eyes. "You may come in." The Nurse explained, as Ginoza, Kagari, Tomomi and Kogami walked in with another bouquet of red roses… "Hello, I am Inspector Ginoza and these are my Enforcers. Latent criminals, who would normally be completely isolated as latent criminals but allow them into the outside world for one purpose to hunt down and flush out latent criminals just like themselves. Kagari, Tomomi and you've already met Kogami…" Ginoza explained, coldly… "Hey, sweetheart…" Koga smiled, walking towards her and kissing her on the top of the head. "Hey, another bouquet of roses… Why you're getting too fond of me." Sukai giggled, blushing as the four men turned to see three vases full of red roses growing in their watery bottoms. "I see…" Ginoza snapped, glaring at Sukai. "Oh, I'm Sukai…" She carefully bowed, sitting up as Koga pressed the bottom and helped her lean up in her bed… "So tell me, do you know anything about the recent ghoul attacks here in Anteiku?" He asked, slyly. "Only being attacked by Kaneki Ken, Sir." Sukai nodded, recognizing the cold piercing forms of ice in his eyes. "Ginoza…" Kagari sighed, feeling the anxiety… "Is that all you know? Are sure you the famous Half-Breed, isn't still alive?" Ginoza growled, "Have you seen my eye?" She asked, pointing at her at the moment-normal right eye. "Hmm? HUHH!" He gasped, standing back and watching as her chocolaty brown eye became onyx and the somewhat small bloodred, glistening pupil in her eye became larger; it seemed to be – _Growing…_ "Huhh, huhh…" Ginoza grabbed his pounding chest, "I'm sorry for frightening you, Sir. I haven't eaten in a few days so it seems my pupils are dilating…" She explained, looking down. "No, no it's alright…" Ginoza sighed, slowly removing his hand; as he thought to himself – _There's something magnetic about this girl… She has a power. A strange, hypnotizing power… Like she's playing on my Soul's violin? She's entrancing me, her heart is so dark yet so pure… I want to see her… I want to see her smile._ He thought, "I see you've been through a lot… I'm sorry for questioning you like that…" Ginoza smiled, having a SUDDEN CHANGE IN ATTITUDE! As he gently rubbed the top of her bangs and slid his hand onto one of her Crescent Moon-white Odango… "It must be the style…" Ginoza smirked, rubbing her Odango causing her to blush lightly; as he began sliding his hand down a strand of her crippled hair and tucked it behind her ear; only to feel Kogami grip his wrist. "Hmm… I apologize, for being forward if I was…" He explained, bowing to Sukai as Kogami released his wrist… "Uhh, no you're kuhh, kuhh, kuhh – Ahh, kuaahhh, kuhh, kaahh, kuhh! You're okay…" Sukai coughed, violently as their eyes grew wide at her coughing seeing bits of blood splatter her oxygen-mask. "Huhh? Hmm… You know, she's going to need a feeding soon." Ginoza turned to Koga. "Yes, I'm aware of that…" He nodded, watching as Ginoza turned back his narrowing… "Alright, Ko… Well, I gotta get back to the office." Kagari explained, giving Kogami the bro-handshake/slap as they touched chests and bowed. "I guess, I'll be heading out too… A very nice pleasure, meeting you Miss Tsukino." Tomomi smiled, bowing to her. "Yes, Sir…" She bowed back, as well as she could. "Nice meeting you, Sukai." Kagari winked, blushing. "You too, Kagari!" She nodded, "Well… I guess, I'll be leaving as well. Miss Sukai…" Ginoza bent over to her, "Don't be afraid… I sincerely hope you'll get better soon, sincerely…" He whispered, kissing her ear and letting his fingers slide through her hair as he stood back up and left feeling Kogami's eyes on him. "Be careful, Shinya…" He smirked, "You too, Nichubochika…" Koga replied, icily…

 **I** _ **miss her so much, God… She doesn't know how much I need her. She's so beautiful, so sweet and so kind. Her eyes, her heart, her Soul… But I can't be with her, I'm engaged to Rei… If only I wasn't, but I… I just wish I was with her… If I cheat on Rei, then she'll really hate me. What can I do? Oh God, what can I do?**_ Darien thought to himself, gazing at his engagement as Rei said. "Darien, you gonna help with the wedding planning?" She asked, snappily. "Yea…" He nodded, his eyes focused on the window and the thunderstorm pouring outside of it. Anyhow back at the A.R. hospital, as Kogami sat down in the chair next to Sukai's bed… "So, how was it meeting everyone?" He asked, sweetly. "It was great… I just wished I could've met your ex-girlfriend…" Sukai replied, a somber tone in her voice… "Why? Look Sukai, you don't have to worry she's not gonna bother you… I won't let her." Kogami explained, sweetly… "But Koga I…" She began, "Don't worry, _ **nobody's gonna bother you… I promise. I'll protect you with my life, I promise…"**_ He smiled, wrapping his pinky-finger around hers and scrunching it. "Okay, _**Koga-Chan… For you, I'll be strong**_." Sukai nodded, as she felt him scrunch her finger one more time; then watched as he began taking off his silver, marabou-jacket and begin untying his tie… "What are you doing?" She asked, blushing whilest watching as he turned and continued unbuttoning his shirt. " _ **I'm about to feed you…"**_ He explained, smirking… "But – Buhh – But you're a human! I can't eat you…" Skye exclaimed, already feeling the guilt. "Look you've been really hungry and better that I feed you, than you die on drinking Starbucks…" Kogami smiled, "Wha?" She blushed, intensely feeling him slowly lift off the oxygen-mask and pull off his shirt; setting it on the chair; as he carefully climbed onto the bed… _**"I'll be your meal, for the rest of the week…" He grunted, as Sukai slowly wrapped her arms under his armpits and she took in his sweaty scent. "Hmm… Hmmm… You smell nice…" She whispered, blushing… "Thank you, you do too…" Kogami grunted, as she slowly licked his neck and began kissing it… "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" He panted, feeling her passionate kissing give way to her sharp teeth gnawing on his flesh. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, huhh, huhh… Tsss…" Koga groaned, biting his bottom lip… "Here it comes..." She whispered, "Ohh – oohh – Uohh – Uohhh – Okay, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kogami shrieked, groaning as he felt her take a large chunk of meat out of his shoulder. "Lummlommp, lummlompp, lmm, lmm, lukkmlomp… So-ohh good! So-ooh good… Uhh…" Sukai moaned, chewing up his shoulder meat and licking her lips she felt him holding her waist… "Uohhh, Baby-Doll…" He groaned, panting as they locked lips**_ …

 **#04:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome Pt. 4**

" **W** hat do you mean, dad?" Saisaki Haise asked, his father Arima Kishou. "I'm going to Anteiku to investigate the recent ghoul attacks, there are sufficient sources that tell my team that there may be a survivor from Kaneki's recent disappearance…" Arima explained, finding his jacket and putting it on. "And I need to find out, who this girl is and if she's part of the Aorigi Tree…" He snapped, "But dad, what if you? – "Don't worry, son… I've got my quinque, I'll be fine… Besides I'm going to a frozen yogurt shop with Amon." He cut Saisake off and gently placed his hand on top of Saisake's head. "Don't worry, I'll be okay… Don't forget to lock up, for me!" He smiled, kissing the top of his bangs and heading out. "Well I hope he's right… Who knows? Maybe this girl isn't and she's really sweet. Now I sure sound like a seasoned investigator!" Saisake thought aloud, rubbing his cheek with his hand… "But dad has certainly been hung up on this whole Kaneki thing lately." He wondered, as he locked the doors and felt a breath of air on his shoulder… "Hey, don't stop thinking about it…" Kaneki Ken's cold grunts, rang in his ear. "Hmm?" Saisake pretended he didn't really hear it… "Just hearing things." He snapped to himself, as a vision of the girl slid across his mind. A girl named Princess Serenity with beautiful silver, Odango and pigtail-styled hair… "How beautiful…" He gawked, drool sliding down his lips. "Huhh, I'm thinking too much…" Saisake snapped, wiping his bottom lip and heading into his dad's library…

 **T** hat evening as Arima and Amon met for frozen yogurt, at Myakka's Place… "So, how's your son doing?" Koutarou Amon asked, typing his order on the digital media. "He's well, he's been doing better on his anti-depressants. But I'm still worried about his social life, he doesn't seem to make any friends outside of the Quinx Club." Arima Kishou explained, as he served himself the order… "What? You want him to find a girlfriend or something?" Amon asked, jokingly. "Well yea, maybe a girlfriend, maybe he can settle down in a few years, marry a good girl and let me finish the ghoul extermination." Arima nodded, serving himself his order… A cherry-filled, cherry-sauced New York-cheesecake frozen yogurt. "Hmm…" Amon thought taking a slurp of his pure vanilla and strawberry frozen yogurt… "I just hope if he does find the girl, she's not a ghoul…" Arima joked, "Huhh! Let's hope not…" Amon laughed, at the very idea… "Yea, I'm really glad you're feeling better…" Kogami smiled, at Sukai who was arm-in-arm with her as he opened the door to Myakka's Place. "My first meal out, in how long?" She giggled, watching him chuckle as Arima and Amon sat down; Arima watched the girl the white eye-patch with a HelloKitty décor on it. "So, I'll get the yogurt; you get the frappes." He winked, as they headed to order and as they ordered and Sukai served the frappes both caramel-mocha-flavored; she noticed Arima looking at her in a stern, curious manner… "Huhh?" She asked, "Hmm…" Arima looked down. "Something wrong, Arima?" Amon asked him, "See that girl, over there…" He nodded his head to her, "The one with the HelloKitty eyepatch?" Amon asked, "Isn't that man from a rival investigation team?" He thought aloud. "Not so loud! Anyway I think that girl might be – Before but he could finish his sentence, "Excuse me, sir." Sukai explained, "Yes?" Arima asked, in a collected mannerism… "You left your card on the table." Kogami explained, suspiciously staring at him… "Oh, thank you…" He bowed, slowly taking the card from Sukai's hand brushing her fingers lightly. "Is that good coffee?" Arima asked, "Yea. But not as good as the yogurt!" Sukai giggled, innocently… "Thanks, I'll have to try it sometime…" Arima smirked, discreetly taking in Sukai's petite figure; looking at her up and down. "You should…" Kogami smiled, falsely as he placed his hand on the top of her shoulder and they bowed to Amon and Arima. "Are you alright?" She asked, "That man is an investigator, we need to get to-go-cups…" Kogami explained, holding her close… "Okay… I'm sorry…" Sukai apologized, in concern. "No, don't… I said, I'd protect you and so I am…" He gazed down at her, watching her blush…

 **#05:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome pt. V**

" **L** ike I said, there's something interesting about that girl with the HelloKitty eyepatch…" Arima explained, watching her and Kogami get to go-lids and walk out. "Hmm…" He noticed Kogami turn and wave nonchalantly, as he waved back licking his lips at Sukai who smiled as the couple exited the shop… "She has a _unique power_ …" Arima finished his thought, somberly. Finally back at Kogami's apartment… "Welcome home, Sukai!" He smirked, opening the door and turning on the light. "Oh, how sweet!" She blushed, at the sight of a heart-shaped bow on a set of Starbucks iced coffee mixes and a black rose with a red bow around it. "This is so sweet! You didn't have to do that…" Sukai blushed, holding the rose and smelling it. "Hmm… Smells like spray-paint!" She winked, innocently… "I'm glad, because it cost a dollar and half." Kogami joked, placing his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on top of her head. "Hmm… It's nice to have you here, Baby." He grunted, sniffing the top of her head, holding her close as he kissed the top of her bangs… "Thanks, Daddy…" She blushed, innocently as a manga suddenly dropped out of her bag. "Oh, what's this? Vampire Knight… Well, well, well… Is my little ghoul, a secret harem king?" He smirked, chuckling… "Maybe…" She blushed, looking down. "You know how dangerous it can be, in the hands of someone who doesn't realize their power…" Kogami thought aloud, getting deeper in his own mind… "You mean, you and your fangirls?" Sukai joked, giggling. " _ **A beautiful, young girl**_ …" He thought aloud, a somber tone in his voice. "Koga-Chan, are you okay?" She asked, gently holding his forearm… "Huhh? Oh, just thinking… Sorry… Here's your book." He replied, handing her manga back; a smirk slowly forming on his lips. _**"Now for the real welcoming party…" Kogami grinned, "Oh… What does that involve?" Sukai asked, blushing and winking. "You'll see…" He smirked, licking his lips… "Hmm, hmm, ummkommlomp, kummlomp, huhh, huhh, huhh… Ohhh, kummlommp, kummlomp, hmmomlp…" Sukai panted, in between Kogami's intensely passionate French-kisses as she felt him hold her waist and she began lifting his shirt up… "Huhh, huhh, huhh; kummlomp, kommlomp, ummmllllomp, kummlomp, ouhh Sukai-Iiii-Eee-uohh! Kummlomp, ummlompp…" Kogami grunted, popping off his silver, marabou-lined jacket and lifting her knees around his waist; as she jump-wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued making-out as they hit the bed. "Huhh, huhh, ommlommp, ommummlomp, kummlomp, kuhh, huhh, huhh, oohh, oooh! Ohh… Ow, ow, ow…" Sukai moaned, squealing lifting off her white sweater and jabbing her crotch onto Kogami's crotch… "Uohh, uhh, uhh-ohhhh, oooh, ohhh… You're going pretty-eeehhh hard, Baby-Doll… Uohh, haa, haa, uohh, ohhh! Huhh, ohh…" Kogami groaned, feeling her unbuttoning his pants, kissing his belly-button and digging her fingers into his waist. "You forget, I'm a ghoul… And I'm crazy as a mothalova! Aahhh… Kummlommp, ummlommp, ummlomp…" She began kissing his dick, as she ripped off his boxers… "Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, ohhh! Gentle, please… Don't bite – Ehhh-YAAAA, uohhhh… Huhh, uhh, uhh! Baby-Doll…" He groaned, as he suddenly gripped her wrists and forcing her onto the bed; and beginning to unbutton her white satin, long-sleeve shirt… "Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh! Koga-Mei-Eeeee-Eeeeeehhhh! Uohh, uohh… Huhh, huhh!" Sukai moaned, breathing heavily as she was penetrated and she felt him using his teeth to pull down her bra. "Tha-Aaahhhh-t's It, let her out… Show me, Sailor Ghoul! Now… Ohhh, ohh…" Kogami commanded, moaning pulling off one of the black thigh-highs on her left leg as she watched her innocent face; the red blush across her pale face and beauty-marked cheek. The tear droplets on the sides of her eyelashes, only to see her right eye suddenly turn a deep, tarp-like onyx and her pupil burst into a shimmering bloodred. "Huhh, huhh… Uohhhhhh, AAAAHHH! AHHHH-OOOOOOO-OOWWWW-AWWOOOOO!" He howled, like a depraved demon suddenly being counter-penned to the bed; feeling her penetrating him with her Kagune; though the blood-tentacles were softer and flowing at the moment. "Huhh, huhh, huhh… What's the matter? Can't take it…" She smirked, cockily. "Iiiii…" He groaned, sweat sliding down his neck and chest; as he gripped the rim of her panties and he felt her pull her mask; forcing it on him. "Ahh, ahh, ahh… Tsss… Tsss… OWWWWWWWWWWOOOOO!" Kogami shrieked, groaning and howling at the feeling of the mask being clasped around his neck and face; as she lunged her teeth into his still healing shoulder blade; taking out a good portion of the flesh and some of the meat from his neck… I'm being seduced by a beastly young girl, a seemingly innocent little 18-year-old; a petite, pretty-girl in a mini-skirt; who is literally devouring my flesh as we have sex. I never thought I'd be on the other side, of the Lolicon experience! But dayum, do I like it… "Kerrllllkuaa, kueeeerllaahh, uhh, uhh, llllllliiiiiccklmpp! Ahh, you taste so-ohhh good! Gimme more…" She moaned, swallowing up an entire chunk of his collar-bone flesh in one gulp. "You've got in me caught in your web… What are you gonna do to me, Spider-Ghoul?" He groaned, panting his eyes glazed in an intoxicated face; similar to the man who was eaten by the mermaid in the classic 90s' anime Petshop Of Horrors! "I'll Eat You Up… My Kagune like you…" She growled, smirking; "AAAUOHHH!" Kogami moaned; feeling her sharpening blood tentacles jab in him in his crotch and into his belly; as she licked her tongue all the way up and down his left side; taking the blood into her lips as she did. "You like that, huhh?" Sukai panted, whispering in his ears. "Yes!" He moaned, immediately responding… "And that!" She grinned, whipping his chest and slashing it with her Kagune; as small tentacles from her Kagune formed under her crotch, sliding from under her crotch in his knees, legs and crotch. The blood sliding down his legs… "YES!" He groaned, "And that!" She smirked, "And this?!" She giggled, moanily. "And what about some of this?!"**_ Bitch was getting freaky-ehh! _**"AAAAAAAAYOUUUUUUUUUAAAHHOOOH! SUKAI-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-UOHH!" He groaned, howling at the top of his lungs**_ …

 **T** he next evening, as Ginoza was checking his watch, Kagari was taping the table with his fingers as if he was playing piano; Yayaoi was reading a manga, Akane was yawning and Shion was blowing smoke from her cigarette. "Whiiiooo…" Shusei whistled, awkwardly. "Kloullock, kullock…" He popped his tongue in his mouth, making popping noises. "Huaahhh-hmmm…" Akane yawned, "Inspector Ginoza." She asked, "Yes, what is it Tsunomori?" Ginoza replied. "Can we go ahead without Kogami?" She asked, slightly anxiously… "Well since he's the one hell-bent on proving it's Makishima… No way in hell!" He replied, clearly a bit enraged. "What are you so bent out of shape about?" Kagari demanded, slightly annoyed… "He should've been here by now… And with that ghoul, he's risking ALL of our lives!" He (Ginoza) snapped, angrily. "Okay, Ginoza… I'm getting a little fucking sick of your obsession with that innocent-ass half-breed!" Shusei shouted, "What did you just SAY?! Believe me, enforcer! I've seen her type before; she looks innocent, she treats you with her innocent gaze but the millisecond you trust her; SHE BETRAYS YOU!" Ginoza shouted, standing up at the same time Kagari did. "Just WHO are you talking about?! And why are you so JEALOUS!" Kagari demanded, angrily… "Jealous of THAT bounty-hunter?!" Ginoza roared. "Yea! Let's face it! You're jealous, I'm jealous even Tsunomori is jealous of this girl! She's HYPNOTIC! And to be honest, if he wasn't fucking her I would be… And if you think you wouldn't, you're out of your mind! It's the mere fact, she can devour flesh that makes your blood boil!" Shusei continued, his cheeks reddening as he watched Ginoza's cheeks redden. "Maybe you're right… But there's ONE thing, that keeps ME restrained unlike you HORMONAL, HORNY BASTARDS!" Ginoza shouted, "Uhh, Ginoza… I'm not jealous of Sukai _**in that sense…"**_ Akane snapped, "Yes you are, but the point is… She HAS a boyfriend!" Nichubochika (Ginoza) shouted; finally silencing everyone. "A boyfriend…" Shusei sighed, sitting down in disappointment… "Yes, they've been together for over 7 years…" Nichubochika went on to explain, "You mean Darien Chiba? I did a report on him, he's currently engaged to Rei Hino." Akane explained, "Oh…" Kagari smirked, "So that's why she and Kogami connected…" He chuckled. "Yes. She's not that innocent, in truth… He's been wanting to be back with her, even going as far as contacting me to see if she's officially dating Kogami… But until he's not engaged, Sukai won't be paying him much attention to him." Ginoza explained, looking at a downward angle. Perfect for his glasses and hair! Ahh! *Flips hair, classily*… "Well guess he's out of luck…" Shusei sighed, his fingers clasped around his cheek and chin. "Not forever, if I know men like him; when their Souls are Hopelessly Intertwined with The One they truly love – There is no way to break the bond, the Love will intervene whether they like it or not…" Ooooh! Sounds suspenseful! Anyway yea, Ginoza said that (obviously)! "I know, that's why I'm here…" Darien snapped, making everyone turn as they realized he was wearing an Inspector jacket and as he took off the ring; he was ringing Ginoza watch as he stomped it breaking the diamond in it…

 **#06:**

 **The** _ **Addams**_ **Family… pt. I**

" **H** uhh, huhh… Huaahhh-hmm! Hmm?" Kogami yawned, realizing Sukai was fast asleep in his arms under the sheets as he took in the bedroom or rather what was left of it. You see clothing covered in blood and "bodily fluids" was scattered all over the blood splattered floor; the bed itself was wet and sticky from all the blood and more "bodily fluid" ; he still had a huge blood stain in the middle of his crotch in the covers as he felt his cheeks go into rosy-brick-oven mode at the sight of all that he and his not-so innocent ghoulfriend had done in two days… _Sukai… Sukai Tsukino… Skye, Skye, Skyela Todd… Sukai Tsukino… No… Sukai Todd!_ "Huhh?!" Haise demanded, suddenly sitting up on his sleeping mat; surrounded by books… "Huhh… I need to stop drinking soda before bed!" He explained, taking off his glasses and rubbing the sweat off of his neck and down his chest. "Hey… You want this, right? Why don't you just accept me…" Kaneki's voice whispered, frigidly; his blood-drenched breath reeking into Haise's nose…

" **W** hat is it, I want?" Saisake asked, feeling seduced and too exhausted to fight with himself. "That part of you… The part you gave to her, that night a month ago…" Kaneki whispered, "That part of her?" Saisake asked, in sync with Kaneki's voice… "Who is she?" He asked, feeling Kaneki slide his fingers onto his face and pull his back to his chest. "That girl, that is Sukai… Her name is Sukai. It's time to awaken and get to make her payment. She's late on her rent…" Saisake & Kaneki's voice synced creepily and perfectly! As Saisake suddenly opened his eyes, one popping open that a deep, tarp-like onyx with a hypnotizing bloodred pupil. Anyhow as Saisake stood up, walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror; he thought aloud… "It's time for me to have a taste… Sukai…" He explained, with Kaneki's epic voice sound effects! As Saisake slowly became Kaneki once more, Arima suddenly awoke his eyes shimmering in fear. "Honey?" Akira, his wife asked… "It's that girl…" He whispered, urgently. "Which girl?" Akira asked, not quite understanding… "She's awakening! I have to help her…" Arima exclaimed, rushing to put on his pants, shirt, trenchcoat and glasses; as he raced from the house into the rain with his quinque… "That's my daughter…" He thought explained, rushing into Anteiku's 12th Ward. _She will be my daughter…_ "Huhh?" Sukai demanded, awakening in her and Kogami's bed hearing the – "Rain…" She whispered, sitting up and feeling her eyes glowing; one bloodred and one TRON:Blue… Both of her eyes covered in onyx! "Goodbye…" Sukai whispered, kissing Kogami on the top of the head; as she pulled on her white, long-sleeve t-shirt; white sweater with blood-splatter splashed on it; her black mini-skirt and black thigh-highs; sliding on her shoes as she disappeared from the room… "Sukai?" Kogami asked, awakening in confusion… "No? No?! NO!" He shouted, all the whilest Skye was walking down Anteiku's 12th Ward in the pouring rain; her eyes glowing as lighting struck and clouds burst! "Must find… Kaneki." She repeated, in double-voice; her voice mixed with Kaneki's. "Must find… Kaneki…" Sukai repeated, getting deeper into Anteiku as the rain poured and she bumped into someone; on her way into the depths of Anteiku… "Must find… Kaneki." Sukai repeated, bumping into Uta. "Huhh?" He turned, "Hey, Aoigiri… It's me." He opened his phone; making sure she was gone… "Must find… Kaneki…" She repeated, as she found herself in a graveyard in the 14th Ward of Anteiku. "Sukai James-Maria Todd… They call you, Sukai here." Arima explained, standing in front of her on the sidewalk near the gates of the grave. "Yes. I must find… Kaneki…" Sukai nodded, in that same sound effected voice… "You have already found him…" Arima explained, "What… Do. You… Mean?" She asked, expressionlessly. "A part of Kaneki Ken, is already within you… That eye was given to you by him… You ARE Miss Kaneki." He explained, calmly. "Given… To… Me?" Sukai asked… "Yes, you ARE Sailor Ghoul. The warrior of the Moonlight, the Princess of Darkness; the Neo-Queen Of Death and Despair… You will never die nor never feel truly alive." Arima continued, "But your Soul… It's magnetic, it's intoxicating… You take innocent Souls and seduce them; because your Soul is pure in both Darkness and Light. Can you understand what I am saying?" He asked. "Ye… E.. S." She nodded, "I can help you…" Arima smirked, revealing his umbrella-esque quinque; only to watch as Sukai's sharp, spiked Kagune gripped it and destroyed it. "You…" He gasped, his eyes growing wide. "You've been hiding your own Soul's demonic lies… You are full of it and I will warn you, you are going to be my meal… Soon…" She explained, tossing his quinque to the side and forcing him onto the ground by his ankles with her Kagune. "Huhh, what if I want to…" He smirked, taking off his glasses and slowly stroking her leg… "Yea, maybe I want to be your prey… I want you to shamelessly devour me, in all the right places…" Arima smirked, sliding his fingers up and down Sukai's knee; "Huhh?" She blushed. "Maybe I need you to rip me limb from limb…" He smirked, gripping her knee and the back of her knee. "Wha… What?" Her eyes grew wide, "You are… Just so… Tempting!" Arima snapped, gripping her ankle and forcing her onto the ground; where he sat over her. "You don't fool me, Sukai… No… You're just an innocent girl, with a broken heart. A girl who needs help… I can help you, if you let me…" He smirked, rubbing her cheek with his hand; sliding his index finger and thumb up her shirt; flicking off a small black lady bug on it. "You aren't alone… No, you are not alone." Arima whispered, comforting in his tones; as he pulled her knee up against his waist; and bent his knees in between her legs… "Help me?" Sukai felt the off-sense of this strange, death-white-haired man. "You…" She suddenly realized, right as he forced his tongue down her throat and passionately French-kissed her. _Arima… The famous ghoul investigator… Known for his extermination, having the men Amon and Mado working under him? This man… This white-haired man, he – he has a son… An adopted son, Saisake Haise. Ken… KANEKI KEN!? This sick bastard… He wants to help me?! He wants to rape me, is more like it… But why can't I push him off of me? Why can't I? I can't… I can't seem to fight him… Like a black swan!_ _ **"Hmmmmmmm….**_ Mwaahh! I've never done that with a ghoul. But it – it felt so good… Ghoulishly!" Kishou groaned, suddenly breaking the kiss and gripping her wrists tightly. "What do you say, we go a little further?" He asked, sliding his tongue down her neck… "Huhh?" Arima demanded, _Safety-Off, Paralyze the Target_ … Sukai's grew wide, at the sight of Kogami's Dominator-gun suddenly paralyzing Arima. "Sukai…" He snapped, "Kogami…" She gazed at him, fearfully… "What happened?" Kogami demanded. "Iii…" Sukai tried to figure that out, herself; as she watched Kogami pick up Arima's paralyzed body and tossed it onto the gates of the cemetery; and pull her into a tight hug… "I was so fucking worried about you!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly and feeling her sliding her hands under his armpits; tears sliding down her blushing cheeks. "Kogami!" Inspector Ginoza shouted, causing he and Sukai to turn; slowly breaking their embrace… "I take full responsibility for this, Inspector." Kogami explained, standing up. "As you should, that man you paralyzed was from a rival investigation team. The CCG and now who knows what Sibyl is going to say?!" Ginoza shouted, beyond enraged… "We'll be lucky to still have our badges!" He continued ranting, "Sukai. You're coming with us!" He shouted, "What?!" Kogami demanded, dumbfounded… "Why?" She asked, feeling Kagari click the handcuffs on her. "I'll tell you later…" Ginoza explained, "Kogami!" She gasped, being pulled away from him… "Sukai! I'll fix this, I promise I'll fix this!" Kogami explained, tears filling his eyes; as Kagari let them say goodbye… "I'm sorry, Kogami… _**Ummlommp, ummllomp, kummlomp, kummlmp…**_ I'll be missing you…" Sukai French-kissed him and Kagari took her into the paddy wagon. "SUKAI!" Kogami shouted, pulling out his dominator… "Kogami, think of your career…" Ginoza snapped, as Kogami crashed to his knees sobbing in the rain. "Why?" He demanded, "Because she's not that innocent…" Ginoza replied, icily… "It's going to be okay, Sukai…" Kagari rubbed her back comforting her, as she sobbed. "Oh really?!" Sukai shouted, revealing her sharp Kagune. "Put those down, unless you want to be paralyzed…" Yayaoi snapped, causing her to sob harder… _**"I promise, it'll be okay…"**_ He whispered, rubbing her back as she gasped blushing and gazing at him.

 **#07:**

 **The** _ **Addams**_ **Family! Pt. II:** _ **Black Swan…**_

 **F** inally inside the Civil Defense Bureau's Offices… "Now tell us, who are all your friends at Anteiku." Akane asked, snappily. "They aren't really my friends…" Sukai hissed, her right eye still glowing red… "Well, your acquaintances then…" She growled, placing her hand onto the table. "If you get eaten, don't blame me…" Sukai rolled her eyes, "Touka, Nishiki and Uta." She explained, "And how are you associated with them?" Akane asked, grinning… "They saved my life… Huhh? You are loving this, aren't you? Finally catching the ghoul, you hate red-handed. Getting what you want. Have you ever experienced true pain before?" Sukai asked, icily. "What?" Tsunomori demanded. "I've experienced a break-up or two… And this is NOT how it works!" She snapped, "Huhh, a couple of break-ups gives you the right to hate me? What kind of fucked up galaxy are we living in? I mean, have you ever thought that maybe I've a human side to me… There's a reason, we're called half-breeds. And if you think that by locking me in a cell, you'll prove a point; you're dead wrong… The darkness in your own hue will be revealed… I promise you that!" Sukai stood up, revealing her softer Kagune; as they slid back into her back. "The Love that one feels towards another human being, can cause them to do insane things… Like you with Kogami, ehh?" She smirked, Akane gazing into her eyes; especially her ghoul-eye. "Well any other questions, you have for me?" Sukai asked, sitting down… "Yes, why are you so goddamn oblivious?" Akane demanded, sitting on the table. "Why are you sitting on the table, have you been watching Law & Order?" Sukai smirked, cockily… "Yes, but that's besides the point… Answer my fucking question!" Tsunomori commanded, "Fine… I'm not oblivious, I just don't want my power to go into my head… To become the very beast, I'm trying not to be consumed by. It's much harder, when the desire I have for human flesh amplifies every day…" She replied, causing Akane to gasp as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Is that everything?" Sukai asked, "Am I free to go to my jail-cell?" She asked, standing up. "Yes, you're free to go. But you're not staying in a jail-cell… We've worked it out, so that you don't have to eat anyone in our Sibyl prison units." Akane replied, "Huhh?" Sukai asked, her right eye going back to normal… "You're staying with Kagari, since he lives in these facilities… He'll be your chaperone." She explained. "What?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, "He likes you more than I do…" Akane snapped, "I see…." Sukai nodded, her right eye going back into its ghoul-mode.

" **W** elcome! Sorry it's small, but we latent criminals are prisoners you know?" Kagari explained, as Sukai looked around his one-room apartment and nodded. "What's the matter? You haven't said a word, since Tsunomori questioned you… You can take a seat if you like." He smiled, as Sukai sat on his bed quietly. "Is there something, I can get you? I have coffee over here. Here I'll get you a cup…" Kagari smiled, pouring her a cup of coffee and handing it to her. "Thank you…" She bowed, taking the cup and sipping it. "Hmm? Umm…" She made a lemon face, "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's kinda bitter…" She replied, "Well yea, it's espresso…" Kagari chuckled, "You used to drinking iced coffee?" He laughed. "Yea, hmm…" Sukai replied, slurping the coffee as her tongue adjusted… "So, how are you feeling? You look a little pale…" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her and feeling her forehead. "I always look pale…" She replied, sheepishly as her cheeks reddened… "Huhh, I don't know about that…" Kagari chuckled, "I just feel… I feel like a failure, like I failed Kogami!" Sukai gazed up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Like I could've done better… I should've been a better person, I'm nothing but a worthless half-breed!" She shouted, sobbing… "I just can't do anything right…" Sukai sobbed, "You're wrong!" Kagari shouted, suddenly gripping her wrists and penning them onto the bed… "Huhh?" She gasped, her heart pounding as the cup of coffee dropped onto the wooden floor. "You obviously don't get it…" He panted, gazing down at her… "Just don't be so hard on yourself…" Kagari grunted, slowly releasing her wrists and sitting up on the bed. "I'm – I'm sorry… I just don't want you talking like that. You're more than this situation! Don't be so fucking oblivious… Think how it feels for me, I was labeled as a latent criminal when I was five. I've been in prison, my entire life… And not just physically, the feeling of being outcast. A victim of the system, another statistic… It's the worst feeling to ever know! For God's sake, Sukai grow up!" He shouted, standing up and staring at the closet door. "Kagari?" She asked, standing up and wrapping her arms around his stomach; gently resting her head on his back. "I'm sorry…" Sukai apologized, her cheeks reddening… "Huhh… It's alright." Kagari replied, sighing in frustration as he took her hand kissed it. "You know, there's something about you that's magnetic… Something that most people just can't let go of. Something that even Darien can't let go of…" He explained, gently turning towards her. "What do you mean? He's engaged to someone else…" She replied, somberly… "I mean… He misses you, just like I do…" Kagari continued, gently lifting her chin up with his fingers and gazing deeply into her eyes. "What do you mean, like you do?" She asked, suddenly feeling him French-kissing her. As he then broke the kiss and began cleaning the coffee… "Huhh…" Sukai gasped, covering her mouth blushing. _What – what's wrong with me? I – I enjoyed it… I was kind of wondering if he would and then he did… I felt his heart down my throat…_ "Well?" Kagari smirked, handing her the wash-clothes as she blinked at him and he gave her a small laundry-box; where she put them in. "What?" Sukai asked, pulling her HelloKitty eyepatch out of the pocket of her leather jacket and tied it around her face only to look at him and see him untying his tie. "Show me how psychotic you can get…" He smirked, as Sukai instinctively released her Kagune. "What? You don't want to…" Kagari asked, continuing to undo his tie… "No… I've already lost two people I Love… Mamoru and Kogami. I don't want you to start feeling things for me; only for me to betray you… It's not a redeeming anime…" Sukai spoke somberly, as Kagari gazed at her; still unbuttoning his shirt. "Ohh, Sukai… You can always be redeemed…" Kagari whispered, pulling his arms and smelling the top of her hair. _**"I'll protect you, I promise…"**_ He whispered, intently.

 **#08:**

 **[People In The Box] pt. I**

 **M** eanwhile at the CCG, as Amon was waiting on Arima to wake-up… "Hmm… Hmm… Hmm?" Arima asked, crinkling his nose as he awoke in a hospital bed. "Amon?" He asked, "Ohh…" He groaned, still sore from the Dominator he faced… "Arima? It's probably better that you rest…" Amon explained, "But that girl! Sukai… My son, I've got to protect him!" He exclaimed, urgently… "Please calm down, Arima… We're already working to apprehend that ghoulish slutty scum…" Koutarou snapped, looking out the window. "Amon… Don't call her scum." Arima growled, "What? But you just said, you must protect your son Haise…" Amon explained. "Cancel your apprehension efforts; we aren't going to stalk the 20th Ward for a while…" Arima commanded, "Why, I don't – "You won't understand, but that ghoul is already being punished for what she did… And I'm afraid, she will be more heavily protected when the time does come for Our Ghoul War…" He explained, cutting Amon off. "Protected?" Amon asked, lifting an eyebrow… "Yes, you see… She's got some friends in high places…" Arima nodded, lying back down… Anyhow back at the Sibyl H.Q. as Kagari and Sukai were awakening for another day at work. "Hmm?" She asked, realizing she was wearing his purple shirt… "Oh…" Sukai blushed, in a more Lolita-voice. "Good morning… How ya doing?" Kagari smiled, yawning and rubbing the top of her bangs. "I'm alright…" She blushed, as they shared a passionate kiss… _**"Hmm… Hmm… Ullmommp, kummlomp, kummlomp… Hmm…" Sukai locked lips with him, passionately. "Kummlomp, kumlomp, hmm, hmm…" Kagari grunted, biting the top of her lip lightly…**_ "Hmm?" He asked, gently breaking the kiss as he checked his super-duper-awesome, super-special-awesome, futuristic-spy-like-wrist-watch and realized, "It's Ginoza… Guess I better get ready." Kagari explained, gently rolling off of her and watching as Sukai slowly slid off his shirt and pulled on her sports-bra. "Oh…" He thought aloud, reading the text… "What's wrong?" Sukai asked, "He wants me to bring you with me…" Shusei explained, turning to her. "Huhh?" She asked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you… _**I promise, I'll protect you with my life…"**_ Kagari grunted, as he kissed her passionately again… _**"Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, kum, kumllomp…" He grunted, letting his tongue go rogue down her throat as she panted and they fell back down onto the bed. "Kummlomp, kumm, kum, lommp, lommp, kum, kumm… Huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, feeling him press his stomach and crotch down her abdomen and crotch; down her skirt and pulling her leg covered in a black thigh-up…**_

 **T** hen inside the meeting, at Sibyl H.Q…. "Is everyone here?" Ginoza asked, taking a mental-head-count of Yayaoi, Shion, Akane and Kogami; as they turned seeing Kagari and Sukai walk in… "Sukai!" Kogami exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and rushing to hug her; "Kogami…" She gasped; as they shared an ultra-tight embrace and small but passionate kiss… "Are you going to be okay? I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you…" He apologized, deeply examining her and hugging her again. "Don't worry, I kept her safe!" Kagari smirked, _**half-**_ jokingly… "I'll deal with you later…" Kogami growled, at him causing him to frown with a deep blush. "Now that all the season's greetings, are done… Sukai, I have some news for you." Ginoza began, "Oh great…" Sukai snapped, "I'm afraid, we will be…" He trailed off. "Putting me in jail with a bunch of deadbeat psycho-paths?" She thought aloud. "I was going to say protecting you…" Ginoza explained, "Huhh? Protecting me?" Sukai demanded, dumbfounded… "Yes, I'm afraid we have no choice. You're our most valuable asset in the upcoming War…" Ginoza continued explaining, "War?" She asked, confounded. "Yes, you see we've discovered since your arrest that are more half-breeds in this area. And that the Aoigiri Tree, a group we believe to be an army of ghouls who are out to find, exterminate and devour the humans who are in their way; are planning something involving covert espionages from members of the CCG. We'll need you to act as border between the CCG, Head Detective Arima and our team here at Sibyl." Ginoza finally finished, as Sukai nodded. "Do you think, you can do it?" He turned to her, a glare in his eyes. "Yes…" She nodded, "I guess…" She finished her thought. "This is no time, for guessing… Do you or do you not believe in yourself? Do you think you can do it or don't you?" Ginoza snapped, "Yes, I do… I believe I can do it!" Sukai nodded; only to watch Ginoza pull her into a hug; causing Kagari and Kogami to growl intensely… "Thank you… You don't know what this means to me." He whispered, slowly releasing her. _Why? Why did he do that? I am, I am so confused… It's like this spell, I seem to be casting is getting stronger. But I don't want multiple people, in love with me… I don't want anyone in love with me… Anyone except the man that I'll never trust again… I had a dream that he was with Mina, so what's the point? Why, why am I always thinking like this? Why can't I get a grip… Why can't I just die… Just go to sleep and never wake up… Why, why can't I? –_ "Sukai?" Ginoza suddenly stopped her train of her depressing thoughts, "Huhh?" She asked, realizing where she was. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked, "Oh… Uhh…" Sukai tried to come up with an answer, as she felt Kogami rubbing her back lovingly. "We need to move out to stop the war!" She replied, "Huhh… You're a difficult one, that's for sure. Alright, Yayaoi, Akane, Tomomi and I will be setting up wires in Anteiku; Kogami, Kagari and Sukai you'll be setting up the security system in this part of headquarters with Shion." Ginoza explained, sighing in frustration. "Okay…" Sukai nodded, slightly confused as to how she was going set up a security system seeing as she had trouble setting up her DVD player sometimes! _Maybe I'll get some help…_ She silently hoped, as Akane, Tomomi, Yayaoi and Ginoza got on their jackets and he patted Sukai on the shoulder; kissing her on the top of her head. _She's magnetic, so-ohh magnetic…_ Ginoza thought as Sukai watched them leave, only to see Akane to give her some shade with her eyes as they left the room.

 **#09:**

 **[People In The Box] pt. II:** _ **Swing!**_

 **Y** _ **ou know, now that I've seen this girl in action; she's really not such a bad person. I think I see what Kogami sees in her; that intoxicating Soul… She's got a vibration about her… It's so magnetic. Maybe I should've been the one to stay with her overnight, instead of letting that horny bastard Kagari stay with her. Huhh, who knew such an innocent ghoul could have such a twisted hold on men like me?**_ Ginoza thought as they walked into the café of Anteiku and… "What?!" Touka demanded, angrily. "We need to set up cameras here, for our investigation." Ginoza explained, "If you just cooperate we can help you stay safe from the Aoigiri Tree." He explained, trying to coheres into her it. "Hell no! We DON'T need your protection, trying to get us killed by those doves. You devious bastards!" She snapped, "Uh, I'm a girl…" Akane explained, "Oh, excuse me… You devious bitches and bastards!" Touka shouted, getting tested. "What if I said, we could protect you from the CCG?" Ginoza asked, "What if I said, you can take that so-called protection and shove it up your ass?" She demanded, angrily… "And where's Sukai? We haven't seen her at A.R. hospital, since YOU bitches visited last." Touka demanded, growling. "She's safe, with our Enforcers; please don't worry about her." Ginoza explained, "Enforcers, huhh?" She folded her arms, in disbelief. "Listen we promise to protect you from the CCG and if we don't we will gladly be eaten by all of you…" It was his final offer, "Hmm… You'll have to tell that to my superior." She nodded; as her superior whose name escapes me walked into the room. "What's going on, Touka-Chan?" He asked, "These people from the Sibyl organization are offering to let us eat them in exchange for wiring this place with security cameras." Touka explained, "I see, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, his ghoul eyes appearing. "One of your employees, Sukai is the border between the CCG and the War we are all aware of is upon us; we also believe there are people from the Aoigiri Tree cooperating with the CCG. We are offering to not only be eaten but to protect you from both the CCG and the doves in exchange for wiring this place with security cameras." Ginoza explained, "I see. You may do as you wish, but only for a month. In that time, if we are caught with these cameras you return Sukai to us and help us find Kaneki Ken." He agreed, placing his hand out to shake. "I don't know about this, Nichubochika…" Akane explained, "Very well, you have my word." Ginoza agreed, shaking his hand. "Now, who would like some coffee?" He smiled, his ghoul eyes disappearing. "I'll take a cup." Tomomi nodded, calmly. "Huhh?" Ginoza lifted an eyebrow, "Guess I'm up for one too…" He agreed; as Yayaoi and Tsunomori agreed.

 **H** _uhh, I had a dream about Sukai with that orange-haired freak last night… I wonder why, I've been sleeping alone for the last week and a half. Why doesn't she let me in her mind? When we were younger, we used to be so close… We knew each-other's weaknesses, strengths, deepest secrets, deepest desires. Maybe her desires are still the same, maybe she still wants happiness, a family and success? Who knows… Maybe she'll come back… I probably need to rephrase that, maybe I can come back to her… When I'm worthy, when I'm a real man…_ Darien thought silently, as he rested his head back on his pillow and sighed… "She's a difficult one…" He sighed, frustrated. As he lifted his phone up and realized, there were once again – "No texts… Hmm? From Kogami Shinya?" He gasped, reading the message… "Hey, if you want MY girlfriend; you're just gonna have to man up and realize… You lost the games, you were playing. She's mine, now get off of your ass and be a man." Darien was halfway offended but the message did speak to him, it made him get up out of bed for starters. Anywho back in the Sibyl H.Q., as Sukai had finished wiring the plugs for the new security system; "Shion, how is it looking?" She asked, "Let's see…" Shion replied, clicking enter with her mouse and she, Kogami, Kagari and Sukai watched as the security-tapes came on and they had a video-feed of the security-cameras in Anteiku… "Wow, I actually did it…" Sukai thought aloud, a bit impressed with herself. "Of course, you did it! It wasn't too hard with a manual." Kogami smirked, "And a little help from your friend, Shusei!" Kagari smirked, cockily watching as Kogami glared at him… Only for everyone to turn at the sight of – "Mamoru?" Sukai asked, a pain in her voice. "Well, well, well look what the cat coughed up." Kogami growled, "I see you got my text." He snapped, "Yes I did…" Mamoru growled back. "Text?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Sukai, I need to talk to you…" He explained, "Why?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes… "Please, can I see you in private?" He pleaded, his voice starting to break. "Oh – Okay…" She reluctantly agreed, as they walked into the hallway. "Are you sure, you trust him?" Kagari asked, "I don't trust him, but it's obvious she still needs him…" Kogami explained. "Listen, Sukai… I know I haven't been there for you, but I don't want you to go without knowing how much I love you…" Mamoru explained, tears glistening in his own eyes. "Darien, please just stop… Firstly, if Love were the Most Powerful Thing in the Universe; you wouldn't be engaged to Rei right now. Secondly I know you're probably cheating on her with Mina…" Sukai began, her voice breaking. "What?! Okay, first of all… I'm not engaged to Rei anymore, I'm NOT a cheater. And I had a dream about you with that orange-haired guy!" He argued, forcing himself to calm down. "What?" Sukai gasped, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks reddening… "Oh, so I'm right… You can move on easily, can't you? And Kogami is already under your spell… How could I have not seen it?" Mamoru snapped, "What do you mean, how could you have not seen it?" She demanded, snappily. "He LOVES YOU! Or are you that oblivious to not your effect on him? Look Sukai, we've been through this before… And we always come back in the end; it never stays this way forever. So can you _ **please stop pushing me away?" He asked, calming down. "Pushing you away? What about all those times, I wanted to help you? After that meeting with Fiore? Or what happened with Queen Metalia?! You think you're the ONLY ONE who cried in this relationship?! Do you think you're the ONLY ONE whose felt like a MONSTER in this relationship?!" Sukai shouted, sobbing. "Monster?" Mamoru demanded, confounded as he slowly realized what was happening… "You don't know me at all… I'm always being thought of as innocent and kind, with some kind of magnetic spell I cast on people. But more often than not, I feel alone, helpless, hopeless, worthless and EVIL! I'm the Devil's Spawn! I dreamed of hurting my FUCKING MOTHER! You have no idea, who I am! So just LEAVE before I actually hurt you…" She sobbed, roaring…**_ "Sukai… Please don't, don't cry…" Mamoru pleaded, wanting to break down himself from what she had said. "Please, Sukai…" He held back tears, as he gently pulled her into his arms… "Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, ahh – kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh… Please just leave…" She pleaded, sobbing… "Shh, shh… It's going to be okay… I promise, just please calm down…" He whispered, stroking her head and kissing her ear. "Why…" Sukai sobbed, barely breathing as her fingers dug into the back of his jacket… "I don't know, _**but I promise it will get better**_ …" He promised her sincerely, holding her close and hugging her tightly.

 **#10:**

 **[People In The Box] pt. III: Don't Cry…**

 **I** _ **t will get better… The first promise, I knew that could be kept… The first time, someone had told me the truth and wasn't trying to make themselves look good for me. Why, though? Why? Why did it have to be the man, I can't be with? Why? It's never that easy… To just make a promise and have it prove to be kept, it's never that simple… Not for me, anyway… There's always all lot more pain and suffering that has to occur, before I can gain some sense of happiness and security… It's just, never that simple… Never, never ever… This world is full of sorrow, heartache, heartbreak and cruelty… I don't know if a God does exist, there is no point in wondering if He'll show himself to me. I'm doomed by the laws of nature; I'm just meant to die alone, unhappy and lost. It's not like my life has any purpose, anymore… I think it's best I say, Goodnight Julia… Because nobody, no-one in this world can ever truly understand me…**_ Sukai thought awakening in Kogami's bed, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Huhh?" She asked, noticing him taking off his shirt… "I took you home, you passed out from sobbing… You've been asleep from the last ten hours." Kogami explained, "I'm so – I'm so, so sorry…" Sukai apologized, her eyes dilated from her sobbing. "Don't apologize, you've been through a lot… I think, you need to rest." He smirked, softly sliding into bed with her. "I'm gonna take you back to the hospital to get checked up on, tomorrow." He smiled, as he turned off the lights and she gazed at him thinking – _He really does Love Me… But why? God, if you do exist… Why?_ "Sukai…" Kogami whispered, rolling over to her and pulling her petite body into his arms. "What, what is it?" She asked, her voice breaking… " _ **Have I told you, how much I Love You yet? The difference you made in my life… You were the first person, to make me feel human again… The first woman, to see my kind side. You brought something out in me… And I know you may think, a lot of women have heard that… But I promise, I'll prove my feelings. Being detective isn't about solving cases, it's about protecting people… And you're the person, I need to protect… The One… The One Sailor Moon, I Love…"**_ He whispered, kissing her on the head and feeling her wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her nails into his lower back. "Thank you, Koga-Chan…" She whispered, slowly falling asleep in his arms…

" **S** he's slowly dying… She doesn't eat much and all her emotional pain is draining her… She is fighting a battle with God and she's losing…" Darien said, taking a sip of his drink as Ginoza nodded. "Why do you think, God would take her away so young? What makes you think, she wants to go like this?" He asked, taking a shot… "We've been through this before… And once again, I'm helpless in trying to save her. I can't seem to find anyway to keep her heart warm long enough; to resuscitate her emotionally…" He explained, "I just wish if there is a God that he wouldn't be so cruel… She's been through so-ohh much in her lifetime, bullied in school, outcast in her family, left to fend for herself in life; she didn't have many friends even with the Sailor Scouts… And now that she doesn't trust anymore, it seems like this time she might actually take the ultimate dive…" Darien explained, holding back tears. "I see… But she hasn't given up on trusting people, not subconsciously…" Ginoza said, causing Darien's eyes to grow wide. "You see, she's driven by the fact that she's been hurt too many times to trust any human again for her entire life; that's what she's tricked herself into believing… But no human can live without trusting other humans; there many things she actually believes in. The first being, she always believes things will be going wrong before they go right for her; secondly she believes only Kogami and Kagari at the moment will ever truly be there long enough to hold her when she does throw in the towel. She's stubborn in that sense, she believes that trusting will hurt her but by doing that she is subconsciously creating a paradox… One that will eventually prove her wrong, as to when or how I can't say; I only know it's going to take more than one measly miracle to rescue her." He nodded, "And to get her to stop crying, so hard at night…" Ginoza finished his thought, somberly. "You know, I remember two words she always said to me when things got rough… Two words that still tear my Soul apart, when I hear them…" Mamoru thought aloud, "Which words?" Ginoza asked… _**"It hurts…"**_ He explained, his eyes shimmering with tears.

 **#11:**

 **[People In The Box] pt. III:** _ **Call Me Baby!**_

" **S** aisake, I don't want you to going out anymore…" Arima explained, "WHAT?!" Haise demanded, enraged. "It's too dangerous, your mom will stay with you…" He explained, "What kind of fucking joke is this?!" Haise shouted, "Don't use that language around me… Now I want you to calm down, you'll be able to keep him entertained right?" Arima snapped. "Yes, honey; I've got plenty of board games…." Akira smiled, "Calm down?! There's no way in HELL, I'm calming down… And I know why you're REALLY forcing me to stay home. That GHOUL!" Saisake shouted, "There are multiple ghouls, son…" Arima snapped, coldly. "NOT what I meant! That ghoul, it – it's that ghoul you made-out with!" Saisake's argument couldn't really have been – OBJECTED! At this point… "Ghoul? You made out with a ghoul? Was it a girl?" Akira was dumbfounded, "Yes… She looks just like Sailor Moon! Remember when he rushed out of bed, that night. She was the reason, he wanted to make her my sister, your new 'daughter'…" I think and this is just my observation but I think Kaneki is taking over! "Honey, is this true?" She demanded, confounded & heartbroken… "How old was she?" Akira asked, tears filling her eyes. "18!" Saisake shouted, "Admit it, dad… That's what you're really after, innocent ghouls. Ghouls LIKE ME!" He roared, his eye suddenly glowing a violent, vibrational bloodred… "CALM DOWNN!" Arima roared, pulling out his quinque as Saisake's sharp, spiked Kagune appeared and the battle began! How's that for some action?

 **A** nyway back at Sibyl H.Q., as Ginoza, Darien, Kagari, Yayaoi, Akane and Shion were discussing this week's work… "So, is that everything?" Ginoza asked, "Yea. But where are Sukai and Kogami?" Darien reading over this week's reports. "He's taking to the A.R. hospital, for a check-up…" He replied, his hand in his pocket in the standard-hot-anime-guy-pose… "Oh…" Darien frowned, sadly. "What? Wow, you must really Love her…" Akane thought aloud, "Akane!" Ginoza snapped. "It's alright, she's right… I just can't seem to reach her. No matter what I do… It seems our relationship is doomed." He replied, somberly… "Hey, nothing to beat yourself up over… Not everybody can speak to ghouls, like I can!" Kagari patted him on the back, cockily. "Watch your tongue, Shusei… She's not as easy, as you think…" Darien growled, icily… "What do you mean, 'easy'?" Tsunomori asked, curiously. "Is everyone here, an idiot?" He thought aloud, Facepalming… "Well I'm aware of it, if that counts for anything…" Ginoza explained, "You don't count…" Darien snapped, "Aware of what?" Akane asked, blindly… "KAGARI SLEPT WITH SUKAI!" He (Darien) shouted, in a deep frustration. "He WHAT?!" Kogami demanded, as he walked in with Sukai. "Why you… The only woman, I've ever LOVED!" He shouted, marching up to Kagari, grabbing his collar and punching him… "HEY! I wasn't the one, who got her arrested!" Kagari shouted, "What did you just say?!" Kogami demanded; "Uh, guys… I think we have bigger problems!" Sukai as she revealed her super-special-awesome, super-awesome holographic-spy-watch with a video of Saisake battling against Arima GHOUL-STYLE! "We'll finish this later!" Kogami promised, enraged…

 **#12:**

 **Baby, Don't Lie! Pt. I: MR. MR.**

 **T** hen outside in the backyard of Arima Kishou's house, "I WAS NEVER HAPPY LIVING WITH YOU!" Saisake shouted, tossing a gaggle of Kagune darts at Arima who dodged them at threw to stabs at Saisake's face with his quinque; who did a 360-backflip and landed on his feet like a cat! "Well that was obvious, you're not a good liar…" Arima smirked, cockily as the paddy-wagon from Sibyl H.Q. arrived and Kogami, Sukai, Kagari, Ginoza, Darien, Tomomi and Yayaoi dashed out of it; Dominators in hand. "Well, looks like we have some old friends coming to the party!" Arima licked his lips, "I bet she'd be delicious…" He smirked, as Saisake glanced realizing Sukai – _That girl, I've been dreaming about lately… There she is!_ He realized, as the two were suddenly surrounded by Sibyl agents and Enforcers. "Dominator Usage Approved, Paralyze the Target…" Sukai's Dominator commanded; her eyes glowing Tron: Blue. "Huhh?" She gasped, realizing how close Arima was to her and… _That kiss… He was so forceful, it was… Insane!_ She thought only to feel Saisake use his sharp, spikey Kagune to grab her by her neck and hold her with her back to his chest; his arm around her neck and collar-bone… "SUKAI!" Kogami, Kagari and Darien shouted in a perfect unison only to glare at each-other a bit annoyed. "Make one move and I kill her…" Haise threatened, as Sukai struggled trying to push his arm off of her and blushed a bit… "You wouldn't dare…" Arima growled, "Oh yes… I would…" He grunted, panting his Kagune bent and prepared to annihilate her. "Wait! Don't… Don't – don – don't do it!" Sukai pleaded, "Why not?!" Haise snapped. "Because I'm just like you…" She revealed her ghoul-eye right on time, as Haise looked at her and smirked. "Oh that does change things, a little…" He smirked, deviously sliding his lips up her Odango… "Maybe I'll eat her alive…" Saisake smirked, cockily. "Now hold on a millisecond!" Ginoza snapped, "What if I made you a deal?" He asked. "What?! You can't just negotiate someone's life, especially NOT Sukai's!" Darien shouted, "You've never seen Law & Order have you?" Yayaoi snapped, "She's a valuable piece in this chess match… The Queen!" She explained. "Queen or not! She's MY girlfriend, Gino!" Kogami shouted, "Sukai, Sukai, Sukai…" Akane complained, "Now, Tsunomori this isn't about you…" Ginoza responded, "It NEVER is!" She replied, in a deep annoyance! "Knight to E5…" Kagari thought aloud, somberly. "Are you working with the Aoigiri Tree?" Ginoza asked Saisake, "Huhh? Those bastards have NOThing on me!" Haise shouted still keeping Sukai in a tight headlock… "Okay… What if I said killing her, would give them an advantage?" Ginoza asked, "What do you mean?" Saisake asked curiously. "What I'm saying is, you'd being their job for them if you killed her… And not only that, you'd be giving your father more of a reason to disown you." Ginoza explained, "Dad…" Haise gazed at his father. "Sukai…" Saisake gazed at her, his grip around her collar-bone slowly loosening. "Huhh?" She asked, her lips trembling… "I'm so sorry…." Saisake explained, beginning to sob as he let her go and she raced into Kogami's arms. "Kogami!" Sukai gasped, "Sukai!" Kogami exclaimed as they shared a passionate embrace… _Sukai…_ Mamoru thought gazing at her, yearningly. "Darien… Thanks…" She turned him, hugging him tightly causing his cheeks to redden vibrantly… "Oh, it's – it's no problem…" Mamoru replied, blushing. "It hurts…" Sukai whispered, tears glistening in her eyes… "Oh… I know, what you're saying…" He whispered, stroking her hair. _She – she misses me?..._ He thought, slightly amazed that she still had feelings for him… _What am I becoming?_ Sukai asked herself mentally.

 **I** _ **miss her so-ohh much… She's changed so much, she's so fragile right now. And she hugged me, she actually hugged me in front of Kogami… It's just like a nightmare I can't awaken from… I kind of wish Spike were here, to even things out for us; because with him, at least I'd have competition I know better than these weirdoes. But she still feels this darkness, this utterly endless black abyss of sorrow, confusion and loss… Why? Why can't I help her? If only there was a way…**_ Darien thought silently, as he arm-in-arm with Sukai who was arm-in-arm with Kogami, Kagari, Yayaoi, Akane and Ginoza arrived at H.Q. "Well that was an eventful afternoon…" He thought aloud, "Yea… Hey…" Kogami glanced at Sukai's arm wrapped around Darien's; who gently and slowly released her arm… "Oh, sorry…" Darien bowed a bit as he released her arm and Sukai frowned quickly. "So Saisake Haise is actually Kaneki Ken and he's living unhappily with his adoptive father Arima?" Akane asked, "Don't get too comfortable, we haven't heard the last from the psychotic Haise we saw earlier today." Ginoza explained. "Figures, being a half-and-half his psychological state is usually borderlining insanity; especially considering he hasn't eaten for the last two weeks…" Yayaoi finished Ginoza's explanation, "It's funny though, I haven't seen Sukai get psychotic since that night and she's had is coffee…" Akane smirked, snobbishly… "Akane, that's enough!" Ginoza snapped, "Maybe she's been well-fed…" Yayaoi glared at Kagari who smirked then shot her a pair of daggers feeling Kogami's eye-shade… "Sukai… What really happened with you, Kagari? I think you owe me an explanation…" Kogami explained, "I'm sorry…" Sukai slid her arm out from under his and began racing away in tears, as Kogami and Mamoru followed after her quickly; with Kagari following not too far behind them. "Sukai, Sukai, Sukai WAIT!" Kogami caught her from behind, hugging her tightly as she continued sobbing passionately and he pulled her into a hug… "Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, ahh-huhh, huhh, kuhh, kuhh! Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh…" Sukai sobbed, feeling the Soulwrenching pain. "Ohh, Baby…" Kogami hold her tightly, "Before she starts explaining, I just wanna say; while I have been acting like an ass lately… _**I Love You, Sukai**_!" Kagari confessed, somberly… " _ **I Love You, I Loved You from the Minute I met you… And I've wanted you to be mine, in my arms alone forever…"**_ He spoke with his voice cracking, " _ **I want your happiness and if that's with Kogami or Mamoru; I'll support you… I was lucky to have the time I did with you…"**_ Shusei spoke, with tears sprouting from his cheeks. "Get in line, pale… Everyone wants her…" Kogami explained, rubbing Sukai's back… "But she has to choose who she wants…" He sighed, as Sukai gripped the front of his jacket and Darien stared at her longingly. "It's not easy being simultaneously precious and invisible… Needed and disposable…" Darien nodded, placing his hand on Skye's back as she slowly looked up… "Who do you love, Sukai?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes striking her right into her core; her Soul aching deeply. "Darien, come with me…" Sukai explained, as Kogami slowly and reluctantly released her… "Okay…" Darien agreed, a bit curious. "What is it?" He asked, as they walked into a room outside the hallway. "I know, you're trying to send me a message and I get it… But I can't be with you, right now." Sukai explained, "Why not?" Mamoru snapped. "It hurts too much! I can't be with Koga-Chan anymore… And I'd rather not be with Kaga-Chan, I think I need to be alone…" She explained, "You're ALWAYS alone! Would it kill you to let someone in? It's a wonder Tsunomori hates you, you've got all of us wanting you and yet you refuse to open your heart in the slightest... OW!" He shouted, feeling Sukai PIMP-SLAPPING him. "Says the guy, who HAS EVERY mothafucking girl on the planet obsessed with him! You've got a lot of nerve telling me, to open up!" Sukai shouted back, angrily. "You still need to! For your own good…" Mamoru snapped, "Who ARE you?! My father?! News flash, he ABANDONED me too!" She shouted, getting tested. _**"Hmm…" He smirked, "Huhh?! What are you smirking about?!" Sukai demanded, tears in her eyes… "I'm not your father… But I am your Daddy!" Mamoru smirked, "Huhh?" She gasped, suddenly feeling Mamoru grip her wrists tightly and slam them into the wall so loud it made a – BONGGG! Noise, as he injected and spiraled his tongue down her throat… "Hmm? Hmm?! Hmm… Kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp!" She instinctively kissed back, as tears streaked down her cheeks… "Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, kumm… Kum, kum, kummlomp, hmm, hmm, kummlomp… Tsss… Tsss… Kummlomp, kumlomp, kumlomp! Huhh, huhh… Kumlomp, kumlomp, kumm, kumm, kumlomp…" Mamoru grunted, François-kissing her passionately… "I Love You-Oooh, Sukai-Iii-Eee…" He confessed, groaning moanily as she felt him hold her wrists up on top of each-other. "Uhh, uhh, kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kumlomp, kumlomp… Huhh, huhh… Mamoru…" Sukai breathed, moanily as she felt his knees in between her legs… "Tastes so-oohh good…" Mamoru grunted, groaning passionately. "Mamo-Ohhh… Mamo-Chan, stuh – stop!"**_ Sukai snapped, breaking the kiss and gazing at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "You mean so-ohh much more to me, than Rei…" Darien explained, as he felt her pimp-slap him again… "How could you?!" She snapped, enraged as she stormed out in tears. "Sukai, wait! Sukai, that's NOT what I meant…" He exclaimed, chasing after her only to grip her wrist. "It doesn't matter what you meant!" She shouted, "I wouldn't care if you meant to give your Soul to me unconditionally; I'd rather DIE than be with YOU!" Sukai roared, sobbing… Only to feel Mamoru grab her in his arms, as they hit the floor from an amazingly loud explosion outside the hall they were in. _**KEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_!

 **#13:**

 **Baby, Don't Lie pt. II: MISSING YOU…**

" **S** UKAIII!" Mamoru gasped, holding her as the wall exploded and she reluctantly cuddled into his arms… "I need you… Please don't let go…" He whispered, as they looked up and realized; "A spaceship?" Sukai asked, as her clothing suddenly turned into a skin-tight, latex and leather; hot-blush pink spacesuit and Darien's Endymion cosplay appeared… "Huhh?" She demanded, blushing as she gazed at his cosplay; a shimmering Prince Endymion outfit very much in the vein of Michael Jackson's rhinestoned black and silver dance uniforms. "Dayum…" Sukai blushed, as she realized what she was wearing and how TIGHT it was! Now I'm not the type to use breasts as fanservice, but spacesuits work well instead! "Woo! That was not exactly the landing, I was planning on…" Yuu Narukami explained, walking down the sci-fi, cyber stair-tray that automatically unfolded as he waved the smoke and steam from the spaceship and explosions. "What?! We're here, what happened?!" Ginoza exclaimed, as he, Kogami, Kagari, Yayaoi, Akane and Tomomi dashed in all with their Dominators-in-hand… [Sukai: No, NOT those dominators! Biiiitch… Mmmmm…. ;-D!]! "Who the hell is this bitch?" Ginoza demanded, as he and Kogami noticed how tightly Endymion was holding Sukai in her new spacesuit… "Excuse me, I apologize for that entrance…" Yuu explained, bowing politely. "It's fine… Now seriously, who are you?" Akane asked, confounded… "Oh me, I'm Yuu… Yuu Narukami and I'm here for her!" He smirked, adjusting his glasses as they shimmered in the light from the spaceship and pointed at Sukai. "What?" Sukai asked, "Fine by me, by all means…" Akane nodded, gesturing her hands in an offering-mannerism… "Why?" Sukai asked, "Hmm…" Narukami smirked. "No seriously, bitch why?" She snapped, getting tested. "To save the world of course! Why, what did you have in mind?" He smirked, licking his lips… "Certainly not the same thing, you did…" Sukai snapped, rolling her eyes… "Yea, sure…" Akane nodded, in disbelief. "What are you implying?" Yuu snapped, "Nothing…" She replied, icily…


End file.
